A World with Anthros
by Shiekah Tetra
Summary: AU. In an old Manor House lives 10 siblings hiding from the rest of the world. One day, they receive a letter from a mysterious school inviting them to a safe boarding school with many other students. No pairings. Rewrite from my old fic Anthro High. T for blues mouth. Major crossover with animes and a few Easter Eggs.
1. Prologue: The Basics

Shiekah Tetra: Hey everyone! I'd like to say that I am rewriting Anthro High because of some errors and also inserting my idea of a major crossover, But its mainly focusing on the Legend of Zelda brothers. That's right, the family got way bigger.

Xavier (aka Blue): It was bad enough with these dopes. If you ask me, you should of only put me in the story.

Kaiser (aka Vio): We would still be in the story because if you include one of us in a story (referring to the foursword team) at least another one of us should be in it to make more sense.

Xavier: *glare*

Castor: Still, I think that 10 siblings without parents is kinda a bit too much.

Shiekah Tetra: Tell you what Blue, You'll still have the first point of view. Also the beginnings kinda the same as the old story. I don't own LoZ or any movie/anime I am going to include in this story.

**Older Siblings**

Skyler= Skyward Sword Link

Orion= Ocarina of Time Link

Trevin= Twilight Princess Link

Taylor= Tetra

Kado= Shadow

**The quadruplets**

Castor = Green

Rael= Red

Xavier= Blue

Kaiser= Vio

**Younger Siblings. **

Ariel= Aryll

Todd or Tony = Toon Link

* * *

Xavier's PoV

Xavier rolled around in his bed, trying to get the blankets to cover the lower half of his body from the cold air coming from the vent that just happened to be over the place where he slept. He went to bed late last night, around 11:30 pm, looking at videos on youtube, mainly Pewdiepie. And he is about to hate his favorite song in…

3...

2...

1...

"_Yo' listen up, here's the story. About a little guy who lives in a blue world. And all day and all night everything is just blue like him, inside and outsi-."_

Xavier growled into his pillow as his alarm went off. He reached his hand out to hit the snooze button, but because he was half awake, his clock fell onto the floor on the other side of his bed table. Xavier groaned.

"_-ause he ain't got no body to listen (to listen(to listen))….I'm blue dab-"_ Xavier slammed his foot down on the alarm clock, in an attempt to turn it off.

"_ieee I'm blue dabede bada di-"_

"There we go." Xavier mumbled as he put the device back on his desk and stood back up. He walked back over to his bed and mimicked Skyler's way of getting in bed(his bed is nearly broken), by jumping and landing on his back. Xavier was not used to getting up early each day. He is definitely not an early bird for someone who wakes up at 9:20 each morning.

Xavier is 5 ft and 9 inches tall and fourteen years old. Like most of his brothers and sisters(1), he has unruly golden hair and azure eyes. His favorite color is (obviously) blue and his likes are chocolate, Rael (2) and strangely enough, flowers. He has a small temper and gets annoyed easily (with an exception of Rael). His hobby is exercising.

Now there's one thing that you need to know. Xavier and his brothers and sisters are anthros. Being an anthro is dangerous, because sometimes your animal side becomes more dominant than your human side and you start acting like your animal but you don't know that you are. Sometimes you might attack with no warning or provocation, or you might be more nervous than normal or you distance yourself from others and become unsocial. Some people also hunt anthros for their own use, mainly to tamper them into weapons like assassins, and they use them for their own needs.

Skylar is a shoebill stork (loftwing) and grows wings out of his back. Orion is a horse and becomes a centaur when he transforms. Trevin is a wolf and he is the only one who can transform completely. Taylor is a tabby cat and she gets two cat ears, a tail and very sharp claws. Kado is a black hawk and grows wings out of his back and his nails sharpen considerably.

Kaiser, the most mature of the quadruplets is a combination of a wolf and deer, he grows two horns out of his head and his hands and feet transform into paws and he grows a wolf tail. Castor, the seemingly leader of the group, is a combination of a dragon and wolf, He grows green scales all over his body and fur grows under the scales, hairy wings grow on his back and a short, fluffy tail comes out the small of his back. Xavier, the neatest, is a combination of a wolverine and wolf. His teeth sharpen dramatically and fur covers his body entirely and he grows a prickly tail, making him look eerily like a werewolf. Rael, the most optimistic of the group, is a fennec fox, he grows two large ears and a large fox tail and fox paws ((squeee!X3)).

Ariel is a seagull and only grows tiny wings out her back, making her look like an angel. And Todd is a lion, and gets two lion ears and tail.

But being and anthro has its ups and downs. Depending on your animal you sometimes get a few perks when you're not transformed such as, you can find scents like a blood hound, you have huge amounts of dexterity, being able to scale walls, amazing speed, enhanced eyesight and sharp fingernails. But also, it's the opposite. You could be blind, slower than normal, cold blooded or clumsy.

* * *

Five minutes later

* * *

"_Yo' listen up, here's t-" _Xavier groaned into his pillow.

Blue: HEY what was that? I barely had any screen time!

ShiekahTetra: Well it is the prologue…though there's still some explaining to do. Also anyone who is reading this: My writers block is finally dieing. And encouragements and reviews weaken it even more!

So here is whats going to be the same, Kado and Xavier are going to get into a fight and get into a very embarrassing position. Rael has a pet husky puppy. Me and my friend are going to be in here as Ocs (hope you don't mind.


	2. Explaining the lives they live

ShiekahTetra: Just to let you know, I am really considering making this a comic along with my other stories on DA. It will look sketchy almost all the time if I do, do it. I'm not that great at drawing yet but I'm getting there so it will probably be at least one month at least for me to get the sketch books. If anyone wants to help with this project they are free too. If you want to help, the positions open are, a person to color and a person to possibly make the images clearer and add more effects. If you have a DA account, please message me!

Rael (red): So… my point of view next?

ShiekahTetra: Yep! Also, I need name ideas for everyone I'm writing about, so could anyone give suggestions? (they have to have some sort of resemblance to the character or their name, like toon link/Todd and Tony. Skyler/SS link)

ShiekahTetra: The things I forgot to put down last chapter :

1: **This is not YAOI!**

2: Ariel(aryll) and Todd (toon) are adopted into the family.

3: I don't own anything ^^

**Older Siblings**

Skyler= Skyward Sword Link

Orion= Ocarina of Time Link

Trevin= Twilight Princess Link

Taylor= Tetra

Kado= Shadow

**The quadruplets**

Castor = Green

Rael= Red

Xavier= Blue

Kaiser= Vio

**Younger Siblings.**

Ariel= Aryll

Todd or Tony = Toon Link

* * *

Red POV

I got out of bed, kinda earlier then normal. Usually I wake up at 6:00 a.m when my alarm clock rings but today I woke up thirty minutes before my alarm clock. I didn't pay much attention to it though, I had a schedule of things I did each morning so a little free time wasn't bad.

My room is a bit different then my other brothers and sisters. The walls are ruby red (my favorite color) which is something that I asked my older brothers to paint for me. It was a small room, not tiny. There was enough room for one twin bed, dresser, desk and there was still some space for two extra beds. Though I was the only boy who still had a teddy bear.

Koda (my teddy) always helped me get to sleep. I was always scared to sleep inside my own room by myself since I first got it, so Xavier gave me Koda to help me fall asleep. I know it's weird for a fourteen year old boy to own a teddy but I can't help it, Orion always said I'm way younger inside then on the outside. Another thing that is weird, even though I'm one of four quadruplets, I am about one foot smaller then all of them.

Another thing that makes me different from my brothers is that I'm mute. I've never been able to talk. I'm not depressed about it, I can still make sounds from my mouth but not words. Being born mute doesn't bother me at all, I got over it a long time ago. Another slightly cool thing about us quadruplets is that we all have a different personality and favorite color. Castor is the leader of the group, he is brave and he has that commanding attitude around him, he likes green. Xavier gets angry a lot and he gets annoyed very quicly, he likes blue. Kaiser is completely introvert, he reads by himself, likes to be alone and he is calm in collective and likes to think things through before acting, he likes violet. Lastly, there's me. I'm the 'kid' of the quadruplets. I'm timid, easily scared and very optimistic and I like red.

Now my other brothers, Skylar is the leader and commander of the family. He is the oldest and most mature and something around him has a fatherly feel. He keeps us together and keeps Xavier from picking fights. He cleans the house along with Orion. It's hard to make him angry but when he is angry…..There's no way to describe how scared you are. He once lost a really good friend named Fiona (Fi) that died because of the cancer that was in her blood, she was an anthro too.

Orion is the second oldest and he backs up Skylar on almost everything. He has a friendly feel around him, he's a person who you would love to be around. He's nice, patient and very funny, He is sometimes childish by doing a few pranks along with Kado. Because of his personality he can take care of Ariel and Todd easily. Orion has trouble doing nothing, or being lazy, so he takes his spare time cleaning or reading with Kaiser.

Trevin is like the second in command, he is strong, has a steeled look of someone who got in a huge amounts of fights. He has a hard time sitting back when other people are fighting and that got him into bad situations, but he knows how to stop them by watching Skylar. Trevin is also the only one who can go outside the manor house boundaries to get food and other supplies because in his wolf form he is aware if anyone is following him. He has an approachable aura even through all his countless fights. He has good humor most of the time and a open attitude. He was always able to tell what is going on in his mind without much hesitation.

Talyor is the sarcastic person but sarcastic in a good joking way. She has a adventurous mind that has gotten her in huge trouble in the past. She hangs out with Orion during 'baby sitting' with Todd and Ariel and she likes being around Todd because of his unpredictable out bursts. She also hangs out with Trevin. She loves cooking, no one has ever said that her food was bad. Most times it was normal food, just bought from the store like cereal but when she experiments with recipes and serves it to us its always tasty so she puts the recipe in her cooking box for later use. She has a trade mark wink and smirk and I always wondered if the little tune that I imagined was actually real.

Kado is an albino human. His eyes are still blue like all of us but his skin is so ghostly pale that he resembles a vampire, and it doesn't help that his canines are extra long. At least one prank each week so we are always on our toes each day looking for anything out of the ordinary. He is a trouble maker in the family. He's lazy and picks fights with Xavier all the time, most of the fights ending with a black eye or bloody nose before Skylar and Trevin separates them. He is very sarcastic, the bad kind of sarcastic. He has a habit of filing his nails into claw shapes and dying his hair purple for a weird reason.

Todd or Tony was adopted into the family along with his younger sister Ariel. We don't even notice that we're not related because of his blue eyes and blonde hair so he fits right in. Like I said when I was explaining Taylor, he likes to randomly blurt out things which sometimes ends up with someone having a red and flushed face. Sometimes Taylor, Trevin and Orion call him a gossip stone. He is a ball of energy and most times when he runs around you can see his tail (with a huge ball of fur at the end) and ears out, still not having very much experience keeping them hidden.

Ariel is shy and timid. I get along with her very well and I tell her some kiddy jokes to make to laugh. Her nickname is 'little angel' because of her tiny wings and adorable laugh. She is about four years old and has some trouble saying her 'r' 't' and 's's. She is easily offended and it takes a lot to calm her down but I'm always there.

As I walk into the shower, I let my concentration on keeping my paws, ears and tail hidden, go. I stare into the mirror as my ears extend outward and start covering with reddish orange fur until they're about two feet high and the tips slightly bend forward. My fingers start clenching as the bones in them reshape and they slightly get fatter and cover with reddish orange fur. My nails slowly get smaller and sharper as my hands transform. Lastly, my tail appears in a second. Seeming to unfurl, drop down and slightly wag.

I clumsily turn on the water with my paws and start washing my ears. Soon I hear Xavier walking in, my ears even picking up how fast he's breathing. Xavier pauses at the behind me before ruffling my hair and walking out. I start to blush because he only does that to me when no one is around, I don't like him in that way if you're thinking that, (you perverts).

I start washing my face when Taylor walks in and pauses behind me before suddenly hugging me tightly.

"You're so cute Rael! There must be a limit to how adorable you can be!" she screams in my ear. I start giggling as she scratches my ears, it tickled! I can't help but laugh with her for two reasons, she was tickling my ears and her laugh is contagious.

* * *

Couple minutes later

* * *

I walk downstairs with Taylor, hoping for a free lesson on how to cook. We walk into the hall with many rooms on either side, Skylar's room, Trevin's room, Orion's room and Taylor's room. As soon as we walk into the kitchen, I hear a loud thump from upstairs and some yelling. I quickly turn around and sprint for the upstairs to try and stop it.

* * *

Red: That was longer than usual. *putting on his tunic*

Shadow: Yeah, you usually 'rite only one and a half pages.

ST shrugs.

Skylar: R and R please. J


End file.
